peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 March 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-03-24 ;Comments * Peel dedicates a track to the Pig called Little Sheila from Laurel Aitken. * Peel mentions playing a track called Man And A Woman by Henry Rollins last week, which caused one listener to be very distressed when writing to him. * Peel plays a track from the Latin Rascals that uses a Mozart sample and then mentions that John Walters remembered a track from Red Ingle And The Natural Seven that sounded like that, which he plays on the programme. * Peel hopes to see Finnish act, Judge Bean Jr. And The Jury when he goes to Finland on a road trip from the UK in April. Sadly for Peel he didn't get to Finland, but only reached Sweden. He finally got to Finland in 2001. Sessions *Bodines #1. Recorded: 1987-03-15. *Birdhouse #3. Recorded: 1987-02-22. First Broadcast: 09 March 1987 Tracklisting *Suburban Decay: 715 (v/a LP - We Can Do Whatever We Want (International Comp.)) BC Tapes & Records *James Taylor Quartet: Blow Up (7") Re-Elect The President *Jacob F. Desvarieux / Georges Decimus: Ki Non A Manmanw (LP - Jacob F. Desvarieux / Georges Decimus) GD *Bodines: Skanking Queens (session) *Laibach: Trans-National (LP - Opus Dei) Mute *Birdhouse: Sick Boy (session) *John Rocca: I Want It To Be Real (Basement Beats) (12") City Beat *Twang: Cut Candidate (12" - Kick And Complain) Ron Johnson *Laurel Aitken: Little Sheila (7" - Boogie In My Bones / Little Sheila) Starlite *Bodines: Untitled (session) *True Mathematics And The Invisible Empire: Greeks In The House (12" - After Dark) Select *Flatmates: Happy All The Time (7") Subway Organization *Real Sounds: Tornados Vs. Dynamos (7" - Walk For The World) Cooking Vinyl *Birdhouse: Bad Love (session) *Chakk: Timebomb (7") Fon *Rumblefish: Tug-Boat Line (7") The Pink Label *Chubb Rock And Domino Featuring Hitman Howie Tee: Rock 'N Roll Dude (12") Select *Suicidal Tendencies: Institutionalized (v/a LP - Repo Man (Music From The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) San Andreas :(JP: 'What a great record that is, Suicidal Tendencies from the soundtrack of the film, Repo Man, Institutionalized') *That Petrol Emotion: Big Decision (7") Polydor *Holger Hiller Featuring Billy MacKenzie: Whippets (12") Mute *Bodines: Tall Stories (session) *Attila The Stockbroker: Libyan Students From Hell (LP - Libyan Students From Hell) Plastic Head *Latin Rascals: Macho Mozart (12") Tin Pan Apple *Red Ingle And The Natural Seven: Moe Zart's Turkey Trot (7" - Cigareets, Whuskey, And Wild, Wild Women) Capitol *Birdhouse: Rev It Up (session) *Green On Red: Ghost Hand (LP - The Killer Inside Me) Mercury *Pussy Galore: Spin Out (12" - Pussy Gold 5000) Buy Our *Bodines: Clear (session) *T.J.: I Dub Again (Basement Mix)(12") Jes Say *Judge Bean Jr. And The Jury: Seventeen And In A Misery (7" - You Hate Me And My Stetson Hat) Johanna *Country Pardners: Another Old Dog In The Race (v/a LP - The Early Days Of Bluegrass Volume 2) Rounder *Birdhouse: Hurricane In My Head (session) *Heresy: Belief (shared LP with Concrete Sox - Concrete Sox / Heresy) Earache *Fall: Lie Dream Of A Casino Soul (7") Kamera File ;Name *1) 020A-B1680XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B1680XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:08:49 *2) 0:49:09 ;Other *1,2) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1,2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1680/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library